An interactive computer system has been developed. The system utilizes the TSO of the DCRT, NIH computer. The clinical trial operations office registers patients entering a clinical trial, checks the eligibility and performs random allocations of the treatment to eligible patients. The system is being used for the CDNDP phenobarbital clinical trial. This project has been completed.